


Warming the Bench

by meaghann



Category: Psych
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Embarrassment, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 19:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12115521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meaghann/pseuds/meaghann
Summary: Gus sees something unexpected outside the Psych office.





	Warming the Bench

Burton Guster strode down the boardwalk with a smile on his face. His boss giving him the day off tomorrow meant that he and Shawn could indulge in an all night movie binge tonight and then have a late brunch tomorrow. He had been looking forward to this for a while, with his pharmaceutical job ramping and Psych going strong, he was getting burnt out and the chance to just kick back was welcome. He let his mind wander to what movies they should watch; perhaps a Back to the Future marathon, or no maybe some John Cusack classics. Lost in thought as he approached the Psych office he at first didn’t see the couple making out on the bench in the park. You could only really see that bench from the entrance to Psych, as it was screened by bushes but as Gus got to the door, he could see through the hole in the greenery who at least one of the couple was. He would know Shawn anywhere, from his hair to the set of his shoulders and his choice in clothes. Whoever the woman was, she had her hand cupping the back of Shawn’s head and they were kissing vigorously. Normally Gus would have hurried inside, but something about that woman’s hand bugged him and he couldn’t help staring. For one thing, she was too tall, he thought and what little else of her he could see, seemed to dressed in a very boring pantsuit or something. The mystery woman didn’t seem like Shawn’s style. 

A moan floated over from the bench and Gus started to leave until he heard Shawn. 

“Oh Lassie more, god. I’m so turned on right now.”

“Shh, we should go inside somewhere. I’m so close to getting carried away. But, oh Shawn, don’t do that here, I’m…” And suddenly Gus realized he was staring into Carlton Lassiter’s shocked eyes. Gus bolted for the door of Psych, ran inside and sat at his desk in shock. He didn’t know what to think. Shawn and Lassie together? It was so unexpected that he might need to lie down, or eat chocolate to recover. He jumped when the door opened and Shawn came in looking sheepish but smiling, with an anguished Lassiter following behind.

“Gus, dude, I’m sorry you found out that way, really. We did plan on telling you very soon, but this” and he waved his hand between himself and Lassiter, “is very new. We just sorted out our feelings for each other a few days ago” said Shawn.

“Shawn I’m just a bit shocked. I mean Lassiter? Don’t you hate Shawn? I’m seriously confused” said Gus.

Lassiter came into the room and slumped down on one of the chairs. “I haven’t hated Shawn for a long time. I was jealous, and I probably still am, but some of that hate, was attraction, I didn’t want to admit.”

“Whoah, okay that’s enough for me. I’m going to get ice cream and nurse my shock. You guys just let me process” said Gus.

“You bet Gus” and Shawn waved weakly as Gus practically ran screaming out into the afternoon. He collapsed next to Lassiter and heaved a huge sigh. “Well that could have gone better.”

“You think? God what a way to get outed. At least Guster won’t go telling everyone.”

“Hey next maybe we should make out on the bench in front of the station. That’ll take care of everyone else” said Shawn, grinning widely at his new boyfriend. Faster than should be possible, Lassiter leaped up and had Shawn pulled up against him with his arms behind his back, wrists held in a strong grip. 

“Be good Shawn.”

“Or what, you’ll manhandle me? So not a deterrent.”

“Or I won’t” and Lassiter kissed the side of his lover’s neck and bit down on his earlobe. He let go of Shawn’s wrists and stepped back grinning wickedly. “Let’s go and get food and go home to my nice, big bed.” Shawn’s answering smile made Lassiter almost weak in the knees with how happy he was. 

“Lassie, take me home.”


End file.
